The Death
by Infinite Colors
Summary: The hidden Alice and her thoughts. Today was the day she died.


**The Death**

* * *

Alice never intended for things to go this way but it ended in the most unconventional path. Moments when you wanted to scream at the top of your lungs! This was the inevitability of your own morality.

She didn't want any of this. The other Alice remained out of sight. The bubbly and carefree one was now forever gone. Everyone saw a suicidal instinct. She wanted to see her own blood and flesh on the floor even if her other self didn't want that.

Oh My! Indeed.

This was far beyond what everyone expected from her; far from what she imagined to be. This was her thinking outside her regular train of thoughts. Maybe this was not Alice at all!

What if she's possessed?

Or not. This was long hidden in the back of her head. She knew it. She felt it; right from the beginning of this _wonderful_ adventure.

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

When she followed the rabbit through a hole, she knew that she wanted danger in her life. She wanted something that is far different than what was offered.

This was the real Alice. She didn't hide from weird and gruesome things. She didn't scream from the sight of blood. And importantly she didn't run away from her own death even if she's the one who was to kill herself.

* * *

Today, it was an ordinary day in wonderland and Alice was off to visit the Mad Hatter. What she didn't know that today was day she died.

"Alice, would you mind giving this ribbon a big tug? It needs to be rounded around my neck and then tied at the top of my hat." said the Mad Hatter as he gave Alice the velvet ribbons.

Alice followed the Mad Hatter's request but when the ribbon was rounded around the Mad Hatter's neck, she momentarily was blinded by black lights and was persuaded by whispers telling her to pull tighter than what was need.

She wanted to see blue vein popping through the Mad Hatter's neck. She wanted to hear the Mad Hatter scream. She wanted to feel a cold body.

"Alice, dear! Don't you think that's tight enough?" said the Mad Hatter hoarsely; slightly he was gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry! Mad Hatter. I was preoccupied by the sound of the birds singing. You do teach them well, don't you?" said Alice but in reality she was not at all sorry.

After she finished the given task by the Mad Hatter, he thanked her.

The Mad Hatter smiled at Alice and told her that he was off to make more hats and if she wanted to help there was another stool where she could glue ribbons and other bits.

She agreed that she would help.

While working on a blue hat, she saw the Mad Hatter with this big needle. Immediately she saw a plan in her head.

She could walk behind the Mad Hatter then she would grab both his hand with the needle and would begin stabbing him, and blood would flow freely. Another image came, it was more aggravating than the last one. It was a slow death.

She could tie the Mad Hatter's hands and feet then she would begin sliding the bid needle through his head first and continue onwards to v of his thighs. Just like splitting him onto two. She could imagine the screams and velvet blood on the floor.

She had to stop before she would really have the courage to do it to a dear friend that has helped her through and through.

She stood up and mumbled something to the Mad Hatter about forgetting something. She run to the door and onto the woods.

She stopped when she saw a big tree. It was as tall as the castle of the Red Queen.

She began to climb it. As each foot rested on a branch it was all she imagined it to be; a grand exit. Her death was this.

When she reached the top she saw every inch of wonderland. This was it. It was time to say goodbye. It was the end of every adventure

She began to walk as if she's in a plank. At the last stand of the branch she took a second to look at the blurring image of the ground below.

She took a deep breath then she flowed with the big winds and began the downwards fall. In that instant she saw everything flashed before her. Her days and nights in wonderland. Every breath she took. Every little memory.

And with a thud. Blood spilled from her head. Her eyes were still open. This was Alice's death. The mortality she dreamed of. It came through and she was happy with outcome.

Even if she was now gone.

* * *

**A/N:**To the lovely Erika, I'm your secret santa. Sorry baby, the present was late. OTL I hope you can forgive me and well, hope you like the story as well.

To the readers, Sorry for the mistake and all. Still didn't have time to grammatically check everything. This is my first fanfic that is not GA related. I thinks that's a good start.

Happy New Year!

**Reviews?**


End file.
